Love takes many forms
by LadySariku
Summary: Kenshin and Karou get sent out on a dare; to dress like the other for a day. What happens when they start to fall in love durning a festival?
1. Getting ready

As they continued to walk to the festival, Karou paused a moment, walking slower than Kenshin, then hurried to catch up. She gave his hand a slight squeeze, causing him to turn his head questioningly at her, but faced front again when he saw that Karou was smiling. They walked like that, hand in hand until they reached the marketplace where the festival was already in full swing. Shopkeepers, other couples, and tourists bustled about, paying no attention to the pair until an old lady with a face full of wrinkles and kindness in her eyes called out to Karou, "Flowers for you lady friend? Or how about a nice piece of jewelry instead?" Karou blushed furiously, but shook her head silently and Kenshin chuckled. '_So our disguises do work - maybe a little too well…' _thought Kenshin as he peered around at all the wares that were being sold around them.

A hand grabbed his wrist, and he found himself being torn from Karou's grasp and facing someone he knew - Sanosuke. The lanky rooster-head was clearly still drunk, his movements slow, and swaying. "Hey ya pretty lady - wanna get togethor?" asked Sano drunkenly. Clearly, Sanosuke didn't either recognize him, or was too drunk to even notice that he knew the person standing in front of him, eyes widened. One of the women that had noticed the commotion from a nearby sake stand had sidled up to Karou, her eyes glinting mischievously. "You seem handsome enough - how much?" and placed her hand on the inside of Karou's arm. Karou's eyes blazed with anger, but she calmly shook off the women, walked up to Sanosuke (who was still holding Kenshin's wrist) and reached up and slapped him - hard. He staggered back a feet from them, and Karou growled out "Sanosuke - you BAKA! You have a WIFE AND KID if you don't recall!" rather loudly.

Sanosuke looked up in surprise and said "Missy? Is that you?" and visibly gulped when he saw whom he had tried to hit on. Karou snatched Kenshin's wrist and pulled him through the questioning crowd, leaving behind a very puzzled Sanosuke. After awhile of walking, Karou's temper faded, and she actually began to enjoy the rest of the festival - until they somehow got entangled within a couple's dance session. In this dance, the guys and girls would line up opposite each other, standing completely still, hands to their sides, facing each other. Then the guys would move - they would stick out a hand, offering it to the girl they liked as a promise of faith and love. If the girl took it, it meant that she accepted him, and is ready for either courting or marrige. If she refused, the guy would step back, and let another guy take his place to try his luck with her. At the end of the dance, all the girls who had accepted someone would try to steal a kiss for them, as if to seal the promise. Karou stood in line with the guys, shaking slightly - would he accept her?

When it was time, she hesitantly stuck her hand out - but would he accept her? He gazed at her, his eyes never leaving hers when he silently, and slowly reached for it. He firmly took it, and she stepped towards him, neither of them leaving each other's eyes. With an air of gentleness, he suddenly pulled her, and she landed in his arms, but she didn't struggle or pull away. She just stood there, and gazed into his amethyst eyes when he leaned and gave her a kiss. Her eyes widened, then closed, a light blush coming over her cheeks. They stayed like that, each of them not wanting to break away…


	2. The dance begins

As they continued to walk to the festival, Karou hesitantly paused a moment, walking slower than Kenshin, then hurried to catch up. She gave his hand a slight squeeze, causing him to turn his head questioningly at her, but faced front again when he saw that Karou was smiling. They walked like that, hand in hand until they reached the marketplace where the festival was already in full swing. Shopkeepers, other couples, and tourists bustled about, paying no attention to the pair until an old lady with a face full of wrinkles and kindness in her eyes called out to Karou, **"Flowers for you lady friend? Or how about a nice piece of jewelry instead?"** Karou blushed furiously, but shook her head silently and Kenshin chuckled. '_So our disguises do work! Perhaps a little too well…' _thought Kenshin as he peered around at all the wares that were being sold around them.

A hand grabbed his wrist, and he found himself being torn from Karou's grasp and facing someone he knew very well. Sanosuke. The lanky rooster-head was clearly still drunk, his movements slow, and swaying. "**Hey ya pretty lady - wanna get together?"** asked Sano drunkenly. Clearly, Sanosuke didn't either recognize him, or was too drunk to even notice that he knew the person standing in front of him, their eyes furiously widened. One of the women that had noticed the commotion from a nearby sake stand had sidled up to Karou, her eyes glinting mischievously. **"You seem handsome enough; how much?" **she purred and placed her hand on the inside of Karou's arm. Karou's eyes blazed with fierce anger, but she calmly shook off the women, walked up to Sanosuke (who was still holding Kenshin's wrist firmly) and reached up and slapped him. Hard. He staggered back a feet from them, and Karou growled out "**Sanosuke! You perverted lech! You have a WIFE AND CHILD if you don't recall!"** rather loudly.

Sanosuke looked up in surprise and slurred out, **"Missy? Is that you?"** and visibly gulped when he saw whom he had tried to hit on. Karou snatched Kenshin's wrist and pulled him through the questioning crowd, leaving behind a very puzzled Sanosuke. After quite a distance of walking, Karou's temper faded, and she actually began to enjoy the rest of the festival; until they somehow got entangled within a couple's dance session. In this dance, the guys and girls would line up opposite each other, standing completely still, hands to their sides, facing each other. Then the guys would move; they would stick out a hand, offering it to the girl they liked as a promise of faith and love. If the girl took it, it meant that she accepted him, and is ready for either courting or marrige. If she refused, the guy would step back, and let another guy take his place to try his luck with her. At the end of the dance, all the girls who had accepted someone would try to steal a kiss for them, as if to seal the promise. Karou stood in line with the guys, shaking slightly; would he accept her?

When it was time, he hesitantly stuck her hand out…but would she accept him? He gazed at her, his eyes never leaving hers when she silently and slowly reached for it. She firmly took it within hers, and she stepped towards him, neither of them leaving each other's eyes. With an air of gentleness, he suddenly pulled her, and she landed in his arms, but she didn't struggle or pull away. She just stood there, and gazed into his amethyst eyes when he leaned and gave her a kiss. Her eyes widened, then closed, a light blush coming over her cheeks. They stayed like that, each of them not wanting to break away…


	3. Surprise, surprise

When the dance suddenly ended. All the other couples either walked away, hand in hand, or left some dejected males in their wake. Kenshin was the one who finally pulled away, and gazed deeply into Karou's eyes. Without a word he slipped away, leaving Karou alone, standing bewildered in a rapidly emptying clearing. As he got to the market place, he spotted Sanosuke leaning against a wall, casually talking to some of his buddies. One of his friends, who had seen him coming called out **"Hey, hey - look who's back - wanna try with me instead?"** and laughed.

Sanosuke looked at the approaching Kenshin curiously, and was protesting when he walked by and latched onto Sano's arm. He dragged Sanosuke into a nearby alley, trying to ignore the whistles and catcalls sent up by Sano's friends. **"Wha?"** asked Sanosuke, but was stopped by Kenshin holding up a hand to stop him. He motioned for him to lean down, and he grudgingly obliged. Kenshin whispered his plans in his ear, and as he finished, Sanosuke grinned, pocketed the money that Kenshin handed him, and strode off to do his bidding. '_How cute - so Kenshin really does like Missy…' _thought Sanosuke as he peered about the market place, looking for the special something Kenshin had asked him to pick up.

He gently picked up, paid for it, and then went off to find Kenshin who was waiting in a nearby alley for him. **"Thank you Sanosuke! I owe you!"** shouted Kenshin in a _very_ unfeminine voice as shuffled off find Karou, stuffing the purchase that Sanosuke had procured into his sleeve. Not a soul was left in the clearing, but as he looked into the clearing, he stopped. There lying in the empty clearing was a locket, but not just any locket. He had given it to her as a birthday gift, many months ago and he would've swore that she had never taken it off…but why now? He bent swiftly and grabbed the locket, and fingered it gently. He then casually flicked it open and there lay two pictures; one drawn of him, and one drawn of her. Hers had to be done in secret, and it depicted her face, full of joy and happiness.

He had gotten one of Sanosuke's friends to draw it, and it was still as perfect as the day that summer day he had given it to her, except… Now, it had a tiny, almost invisible wet spot that looked suspiciously like a tear. Was she crying? Because of him? Kenshin closed the locket and gripped it tightly in his hand before running off, his hair coming undone and streaming behind him. He had to reach her, and tell her… Tell her that he loved her, and wanted to be with her forever. When he finally got back to the dojo he yanked upon the gate door, only to find himself flying backwards and landing soundly on his behind. '_Damn! She's locked me out!'' _thought Kenshin as he picked himself up and brushed the dirt off his kimono. But why would she lock it? On the other side of gate, he could hear a sort of sniffing sound, and then a sob. **"Miss Karou? Is that you?"** he asked softly, kneeling near the gate door, his kimono loose and coming undone and his hair landing gently on his shoulders. "**J-just leave m-me alone!"** sobbed Karou, heartbroken. When she had gotten to the dojo she had swiftly locked it and plopped on the ground, too miserable to do much else. She drew her knees up to chest and buried her face in her hands and bawled. Her hair had also come undone, and was sprawled loosely over her shoulders, and her hakama pants bunched uncomfortably up underneath her.

Kenshin sat opposite of her, his eyes staring at the ground as he listened to her sobs. "**Sessha doesn't know what this one has done to make you so ang-**" but was cut off as Karou screeched "**You don't even know what you did? First you kiss me, then you run off for awhile to do Kami-knows-what, and just **_**leave**_** me there, wondering where you had gone and standing there like an idiot you bastard!"** Kenshin uncomfortably sucked in a deep breath and stood up, and calmly said "**Miss Karou - Sessha is coming over the wall now. Don't move.**" and with his usual grace, he leapt up onto the wall, then jumped over lightly. But the sight of Karou, sobbing her heart out on the ground of the dojo was enough to make Kenshin's heart break. With a swiftness that equaled no other, he dashed over to her, and cradled her in his arms, murmuring softly **"Sessha did not mean to hurt you, that I did not. I just had to pick up something for my koshii…"** and with one hand reached into his sleeve. What he pulled out though, was enough to make Karou look up through her tears and gasp in surprise…


	4. Revenge of the crossdressers

In the palm of his hand lay a ring. A diamond perched atop the ring, flanked by two, deep black onyx stones perfect in every detail. Kenshin gently propped the stunned Karou against the dojo wall, and bent down on one knee, the ring in his extended hand and said **"Miss Karou, will you do the honor of marrying Sessha?"** Karou gaped at the ring, and choked out "H-how?" Kenshin never moved his hand, but settled into a more comfortable position and said **"I paid for it with my own money; remember when I took all those side jobs and came back late so many nights? That all went to pay for this. Now, will you do the honor of marrying Sessha?"** Karou nodded, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears as Kenshin gently slipped the ring on her finger, then reached up and gently cupped her chin with his hand and leaned in… When Sano, who was significantly sobered up and getting slightly angry, banged at the dojo door, calling out "**Missy? Kenshin? Open up - I'm sorry about what happened earlier, but that's no reason to lock me out!"** Kenshin looked at Karou with regretful eyes, then looked over towards the gate and called out cheerfully **"Just a minute Sanosuke!"** With a mischievous look in his eyes, he leaned down to Karou and whispered something in her ear.

Whatever it was, it made Karou laugh and giggle helplessly at it. But she nodded, then got up and hurried inside to retrieve something. Kenshin walked slowly to the gate, and leisurely opened it, revealing a very irate Sanosuke. Kenshin stepped back to let him in, and Sanosuke stomped inside, slamming the gate behind him. With a graceful leap, Kenshin ran and jumped up to Sanosuke's neck and soundly hit the base. He landed with ease as Sano crumpled to the ground, and Kenshin grabbed around his waist and with the aid of Karou, managed to drag the ex-gangster into Karou's room, where the fun would begin.

With a glint of revenge in her eye, Karou placed her make-up supplies, an altered kimono, an obi, and several other objects near Sanosuke, and as she began to "work" upon Sanosuke, giggles were heard, and two heads turned in unison to stare at the door. Somehow, little Ayame and Suzume had gotten dropped off here, and too late did Kenshin and Karou remember that they were supposed to baby sit. **"Why is Uncle Sano on the ground? Is he taking a nap?"** asked Suzume curiously, looking from Sanosuke to Kenshin, to Karou doubtfully. It was Karou that saved the plan by saying **"Well Suzume, Uncle Sano wanted to play dress up! Will you two play it with us?"** Both girls nodded eagerly, and Karou motioned them over, with Kenshin chuckling at the fate of Sanosuke.

"_Wake up Sanosuke - c'mon, its time to awake."_ A voice called through the gray fog, and Sanosuke slowly came to, groaning at the pain he felt at the base of his neck. He woke to the smiling faces of Suzume and Ayame sitting on his legs, when he realized both his hands and feet were tied, he was gagged. Ayame smiled sweetly, and chirped eagerly **"Uncle Sano! Auntie Karou and Uncle Kenshin said that you're playing dress up! Is that true?!"** Sano's eyes widened in aghast horror, as he realized that he was dressed up as a woman! He could feel the stiffening of something on his face, and tried to recall what that was…it had to be wedding paint, for nothing else would dry like that… And was that an obi around his waist? Sanosuke struggled helplessly against his bonds, and Ayame spoke up, saying **"Uncle Sano, will you take us into town?"** and gazed at him with imploring eyes. One of Sanosuke's greatest weaknesses was those eyes; those eyes that could get them anything! Karou stepped up and removed Sanosuke's gag, and began to remove his bonds on his hands and feet while Suzume and Ayame pounded him with **"Can we go? Can we go? Can we go?"** To stop the torrent of questions, Sanosuke reluctantly nodded, but Karou held up a hand and remarked, **"First before you guys go, we have to do Uncle Sano's hair!" **Sanosuke gaped at her, and Kenshin's chuckles turned into wild laughter as Suzume and Ayame began to brush his hair. Between the four of them, they quickly got Sano's hair into a decent lady's style (thanks to some mud and combs) and Sanosuke left, a girl on each hand pulling him. Kenshin finally stopped his laughter, and held Karou close as they watched Sanosuke leave the dojo, when Karou murmured quietly, **"I hope its not going to be like this every day from now on…"** Kenshin just smiled and planted a kiss on her cheek and said **"Maybe not koshii, maybe not".**


	5. Night on the town

An unhappy Sano watched as Ayame and Suzume raced around him, trying to look at everything at once. He smiled when he heard them laugh; so much like his own daughter's... With a sinking feeling, he remembered Megumi, and his precious daughter. Kenshin had told him that he had to remain a "women" until the sunset to win the bet, and that wasn't anytime soon! A tug on his hand brought him back to reality, with both of the girls staring up at him, with pleading looks on their faces. Suzume tugged on his hand again, and he bent down to listen to her request.

"Uncle Sano… Can we go see Aunt Megumi? Please?" begged the two, wanting to see the new baby and visiting Aunt Megumi was always fun… Sanosuke bit his lip, and then nodded. As he was lead by them, he smirked, then thought '_Wonder what the fox will say about me when I get there…_' As they turned onto the lonely road that lead to Megumi and the crew, he suddenly felt Ayame being torn from his grip, and both of them screaming. He came out of his thoughts to find a thug holding Ayame, and Suzume cowering terrified against him.

His rage evoked, he shouted hoarsely to Suzume**, "Run for Aunt Megumi's house! Now! Move it kids!"** and swung at the man holding a struggling Ayame. Megumi, who had heard the commotion, stepped out, and was holding Cho when her eyes widened at the scene. **"AUNT MEGUMI!"** screamed Suzume, and ran as fast as her little legs would carry her to the safety of her favorite aunt. Megumi ran forward, and scooped up Suzume, who promptly clung to her for dear life. She dashed back inside, then put Cho in her cradle, and told Suzume to hide, all the while searching for something she could use to help the women outside, and Ayame.

Grabbing Karou's bokken (that she had left there quite a while ago) she dashed outside again, swinging the bokken furiously. Unskilled and untrained as she was she used her knowledge of weak points on the human body and tried to aim for those. Sanosuke was putting up a pretty good fight, considering that the man had a dagger, and he was unarmed, but when he saw Megumi run outside, new strength kicked in, and in a flurry of blows he had snatched Ayame and was running towards Megumi with her, bleeding in dozens of places. He called out hoarsely **"Megumi! Get back inside!"** and handed her Ayame as he ran past, snatching her bokken in the process. Now that he had something to fight with, he had a better chance of winning…if it wasn't for that damned kimono he wore. Megumi, horrified, clutched the girl closer to her, then scurried back inside, her heart pounding. '_How did that strange women know my name? And she sounded kinda like Sanosuke… Speaking of Sanosuke, where is the rooster-head anyway?_' thought Megumi as she comforted the petrified Ayame. She watched as the strange women lurched towards the man, swinging the bokken furiously as she tried to knock him out.

The man, who was on the brink of unconsciousness, stumbled and swung out a final time, jabbing the knife in the first open spot he could find. Which unfortunately, was between Sanosuke's ribs. With a deafening crack Sano landed a blow to the man's head, and sunk to his knees, breathing hard and spurting blood out of his massive wound with each pounding breath. Megumi plopped Ayame down on the nearest doorway, and then dashed outside fearing that she was too late. As she approached, she saw that the women had removed the knife, and was trying to staunch the flow of blood from her wound when she looked up and said weakly, "**Help….me….M-megumi…" **and fainted. Megumi hauled the women inside, and began to gather up her medicines, and murmured to the women softly, "I won't let you die, I swear it. You saved all of us, and I'm going to do my best for you."


End file.
